Tracking the Cards
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Just how did Andros know that the Psycho Ranger Data cards had been taken to Trakeena?


__

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. There, legal stuff done. This is another little off spin idea I had while working on Daylight and mine joint fic Forever Friends (read and review please!). Now, I've taken a few slight liberties with the story so it'll make sense. Did you ever wonder how Andros got to Terra Venture, and how he knew the Data cards had been stolen? And how did he track them down? Well, this is my answer to those questions. Enjoy. Mouse, May 2003.

****

Tracking the Cards

By Mouse.

The bar was smoky, dim, dark and dank. Perfect really for what he was here to do. Pulling the hood up slightly further, he moved into the bar and got a drink of whatever the local ale was. Taking it, he sat down at a vacant table, near his target. Shifting in his seat slightly, his hand slid under his robe and activated the listening device, aiming it at his target. The receiver was already in his ear. He absently sipped the ale, grimacing at the taste but determining that it wasn't harmful to his biology. He concentrated on the words that he was hearing.

"I can assure you, I salvaged these from the Dark Fortress myself." The buyer wasn't looking convinced.

"How do I know that's true? My client wants these and wants these badly. This deal is costing me enough as it is, if you can't prove it to me, then your dead." The mercenary that Zhane had been tracking for the last few weeks was extremely calm as he pronounced the dealer's fate. The dealer paled slightly, which was hard to tell as the dealer was an Otarian trader, but Zhane knew the difference. He smirked slightly as he sipped his ale again. 

"I gave you my word, and here's the proof." The dealer put a case on the table and opened it for a brief moment. But that's all Zhane needed to see what was in there. 

The Psycho Ranger Data cards.

Apparently, that's all the mercenary needed to see as well, as he handed over a gold chip. Zhane knew that it was equivalent to a small fortune. Well worth it but it would cause more trouble that it was worth. The Psycho's couldn't be allowed to be rebuilt again. The first time fighting them was hard enough. He watched silently as they finished their business, cutting off the listening device. But not before he discovered that Vilamax, Trakeena's henchmen would be the client that the cards were getting sold on to. That was more than enough to send alarm bells ringing in his mind. He was drawn from his thoughts by the trader leaving the bar, nervously looking back over his shoulder one last time. 

The Denubian mercenary, the one Zhane had been tracking, laughed gleefully at his purchase and secured them in a locked bag he had with him. He got up and left, taking care to make sure no one was following him outside from the bar.

*_It's the Denubian Andros. He has the data cards. I'll follow in a minute. *_ Zhane sent an image along with his thought to his friend.

__

*Got him. Ugly looking thing, isn't he. * Zhane didn't reply, just shook his head under his hood. Ever since they'd relocated to Earth and Andros had been re-united with his family and been with Ashley, his so serious friend had begun to loosen up and his old personality had begun to re-emerge. Zhane was glad but sometimes, Andros's sense of humour was worse than his. Zhane stood up, moving around the edges of the room, blending into the shadow's, trying not to be noticed and slip out the side door unobtrusively, so he could join Andros in following the Denubian and getting the data cards back. 

But fate decided to play her hand right then.

A monster, drunker than he had any right to be, came flying through the air and straight into Zhane. They landed in a heap on the floor, arms and legs and tentacles tangled left right and centre. 

"Get off me!" Zhane pushed him off; not realising his cloak had become ripped and torn in the jumble, and that it had fallen from his head, so his face was visible. He stood to his feet, and stared daggers at the monster. But before anything else could happen, the bar went silent. Zhane looked up and saw every evil eye on every evil mercenary, monster and just all round scum was on him. Or more to the point, on his clothes. His eyes meet every one of them and then the barmen voiced what they were all thinking.

"He's a Ranger!" The silence stretched out, no one wanting to make the first move. They knew he was a Ranger, and he knew that they were some of the worst scum of the universe. It all came down to who was going to make the first move.

*_Andros, I have a situation here. Get ready, I may need some help in a minute * _

"What's happened?* Zhane sent an image of the last few seconds to his friend.

__

"That answer your question. If they don't try anything, I'll be fine. If they do, I might need a rescue. Are you still tracking the Denubian?*

*Yes. I've followed him to the spaceport. I've tagged his ship. We can follow on the gliders. I'm on my way back.* Zhane didn't answer, as he didn't have to. He knew his friend would carry out the mission first, then come and help him if he needed it. Zhane held his hands up, smiling slightly.

"I don't want any trouble. I was just passing through and wanted a drink. I'll go about my business quietly." He took two steps towards the door, his back to the wall, his eyes never leaving the assembled scum. The barman shook his head, finally breaking his stasis.

"Funny sort of ranger that doesn't want to fight or take anyone in. He's a spy! Get him!"

"Frell!" Zhane ducked the first couple of blows that were aimed his way and began to fight back.

__

*Andros, need that hand about now. * Zhane wasn't normally one to ask for help, but the last few years had taught him the value of depending on his friends. And besides, Andros would always watch his back. 

Zhane was beginning to tire and knew that his choices were now severely limited. Punching a monster in the stomach he flipped himself backwards and up onto a table. Once there, he grabbed a hanging lamp and swinging on it, flipped himself threw the air and onto a small landing. His hand flew to his morpher and he held it out in front of him.

"Let's Rocket!" With a flash of energy, he morphed and stood there. The monsters and assorted scum stopped, staring. Once again, the barman was the first to find his voice.

"He's the Silver Ranger!" Zhane grinned behind his helmet, he really loved that reaction. Being one of the two most powerful Power Rangers in the universe has its perks.

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny?" Naturally, no one got his reference but they surged forward again with renewed vigour, trying to take him down. Zhane leapt off the landing, calling forth his silver sabre as he did, and went back into the fray. Andros stood outside the window and watched, as his friend seemed to be enjoying himself.

__

*When did you want me to come rescue you? You seem to be doing fine without me. *

*Actually, about now would be good. Even morphed I'm starting to get tired and a few hits are getting through. I think I've broken a couple of ribs and I know that I've sprained my wrist as well. Just as well the Power compensates for these things, isn't it. * Andros didn't waste any more time and quickly morphing himself, he jumped up onto the roof and snuck in threw a window. Zhane wasn't the only one that liked dramatic entrances. He found the skylight he was looking for and with a grin, jumped through it. Zhane's head popped up and he saw Andros come threw the roof to join him. He chuckled as he absently slammed another monster into the bar, kicking out behind him to stop the Acturian sneaking up on him. He shook his head as Andros landed neatly beside him and immediately took out two slime slugs.

"Show off."

"Look who's talking oh silver one."

"You'll keep. So, can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go." The two rangers fought side by side, easily dispatching all and sundry that tried to come near the two rangers. They made it outside, causing more stares from the folks on the street. As one they held up their wrists.

"Galaxy Gliders – hang ten!" The two gliders came flying in, and with a leap the two rangers were safely on them and safely on their way.

@@@@

Once they had reached the safety of outer space and Andros had them on the tail of the Denubian.

"So, you going to tell me what started that? I thought we were going to keep a low profile." Zhane snorted, his arm encircling his ribs. Already the power was coursing through his body, healing the damage he'd taken.

"It's not my fault some idiot monster crashed into me and destroyed my disguise." Zhane laughed. "You should have seen their faces when they realised I was a ranger!"

"I'll bet. Come on, the Denubian went this way." They travelled in silence for a few minutes and then Andros looked over at Zhane, a grin in his voice.

"Well, at least this time you didn't start it." They both laughed and continued their journey.

They reached a deserted planet on the edge of known space and paused to consider their options. After a few minutes discussing it, a plan was made. Zhane would wait in orbit, ready to follow wherever Villamax went, while Andros went down to try and stop the exchange. After both of them warning each other to be careful, they parted.

Zhane kept a lonely watch in orbit, hiding on the small planet's moon. He didn't like splitting up, but they didn't have much of a choice. Suddenly, a ship came blasting up from the surface, and acting quickly, he got out a tracking device. Slipping it into his silver sabre on blaster mode, he took aim and fired. The tracking device landed on the hull and began beeping. Satisfied for the moment, he began looking around for Andros. After a few minutes, the red glider pulled in next to his.

"I was too late. Villamax took the cards, killed the mercenary and has left."

"I got a tracking device on his ship. Our earlier guess was right; he's heading for Trakeena. Terra Venture will most likely be their target."

"I know. Come on, let's head back home and plan our next move. I really had hoped we'd get those cards before this happened. It'll take them some time to decipher the cards, so we have a very tiny window."

"Right. Let's go!" The two rangers speed away, heading home to decide their next move.

@@@@

Andros sighed; knowing what he had to do didn't make it any easier. The other former Rangers had agreed to be on stand-by in case he needed them. But as they had given up their powers it could all end up being a moot point. So, he had to convince Zhane to stay on Earth and protect it, while he went to Terra Venture to help the newest Rangers defeat the Psycho rangers. He found his friend sitting on the grass by a small pond, a tiny, mysterious smile on his face. Andros sat down next to him and they sat in silence a few moments, then Zhane spoke softly, his voice reflective.

"This is where I brought Karone the first time. On that abortive date we had, you know, that day you were fighting the Horror Bull."

"Oh yeah. Before we knew she was Karone."

"Yeah. This is our spot I suppose you could say. We like coming here when we are troubled, or have something on our minds, or just to be alone together." Andros had long since become accustomed to the fact that Zhane and Karone were together, and would most likely be together forever. The way he and Ashley were destined to be. It pleased him immensely.

"It's a nice spot."

"Yes, it is." The silence stretched out and Zhane glanced at Andros. "You want me to stay here, don't you?" Andros looked at him, startled.

"How did..? What…" Zhane laughed at the confused look on his face.

"I know how you think Andros. And if I were in your position, I'd be asking me to stay behind as well. The other rangers left their morphers in the MegaShip. You didn't. It only stands to reason that you'd ask the only person the planet with an active morpher and who happens to be an active ranger to stay put now, wouldn't it. And we can't leave Earth unprotected can we."

"No, we can't. You don't mind?" Zhane snorted softly.

"I don't want you going out there alone obviously, but you'll be with other rangers. You should be okay. Just watch your back all right? I won't be there to do it for you." Zhane's blue eyes stared into Andros's, completely serious and concerned. Andros reached out and pulled Zhane to him in a hug.

"I will. I won't be gone too long, look after Karone for me, won't you?"

"I will. I always will, you know that." Zhane's arms held him tight and after a moment, they let each other go. Zhane gave a tiny grin and Andros smiled.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll pop up when you least expect it." Zhane gave a startled laugh as his own words from a little while ago were thrown back at him.

"You! Go, go on, before I kick your butt outta here." Laughing, Andros stood and moments later Zhane was left alone. He watched as the figure of his friend left and then he sighed. "Be safe Andros, please."

The end.

__


End file.
